1. Field of the Invention
This invention concerns ignition systems for internal combustion engines in general. More specifically, it relates to a system that is applicable to an ignition circuit for an internal combustion engine wherein the ignition circuit is a continuous AC type spark signal generating arrangement.
2. DESCRIPTION OF THE PRIOR ART
Much development has taken place in ignition systems for use with internal combustion engines. Included in such prior art, are the following U.S. patents, i.e. U.S. Pat. No. 3,926,557 issued Dec. 16, 1975; U.S. Pat. No. 4,041,912 issued Aug. 16, 1977; U.S. Pat. No. 4,066,054 issued Jan. 3, 1978; U.S. Pat. No. 4,082,075 issued Apr. 4, 1978; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,112,890 issued Sept. 12, 1978. However, while those patents appear to suggest controlling ignition spark signals for a variety of reasons relating to engine conditions, they do not disclose an ignition system which employs a continuous high-voltage AC spark signal the duration of which is controlled for spanning a predetermined degree of crank shaft revolution.
Thus, it is an object of this invention to provide a control system for use with a continuous AC high-voltage type spark signal that varies the duration relative to the degree of crank shaft rotation and in dependence upon a motor parameter, in order to make efficient use of the spark energy being developed.
Another object of the invention, is to provide a control for an ignition system that employs high-voltage continuous AC type spark signal energy in such a manner that the duration of the spark signal may be varied in accordance with the fuel control arm, so that the spark plug life may be lengthened without reducing the efficient operation of the internal combustion engine to which the spark system is applied.